A Transparent Pearl
by FNLeafyVerde
Summary: Martin finds himself in an "emotional conflict", thanks to a mummified parasite.


The days at the Wild Kratts headquarters became calm after a long creature mission/adventure, though for the Tortuga Trio it still the same but with the exception of not worrying for the safety of the brothers.

After freeing the weird -but yet awesome- walruses from Zach's control and giving the Arctic Pearl back to the museum, the Kratts went back to their respective rooms at Tortuga for a well deserved rest.

The blue co-leader of the team was in his room, preparing a change of clothing before taking a shower and finally be able to go to sleep. When he stacked the last garment, the blonde man looked at his shelf, where was the pearl, he and his brother had found before confronting the evil inventor. He remembered Chris' words and his cheeks stained on pink, his look changed from a side to another, while he decided if it would be a good idea or not. "Aah damn it, Chris."

Martin removed the hand from his face and went to his closet to pull out a big container, which it had different types of materials to create crafts; if he was going to give a present to his co-worker -of whom he had a liking -, he had to give it on the way she deserved it.

On the afternoon of the day after, Aviva was working on her invention station, as usual; she always procured that nothing in her surroundings distracted her from her works; each one of them required the most attention possible. Just when she was about to finish the adjustments over the creature power disc, the door that leads to the rooms of the team opened to let the entrance of Martin, who had his hands over his back and was approaching to the inventor with caution, so he wouldn't ruin her concentration; though it wasn't necessary, since when she heard the door opening, she turned.

"Martin! Just the Kratt brother I was expecting to see."

"R-really?" The blonde's nerves began to betray him, by letting his face get a bit red.

"Yeah; look, I was doing a little bit of research so I wouldn't be completely blank, in our next adventure with the polar bears and-"

"Hehe, blank."

"Hm?" Aviva turned her head to see her comrade.

"Sorry, it's just that you said 'not being blank with the polar bears', hehe, good one, Aviva."

"Ah, no." The inventor was surprised that Marin didn't know one of the incredible qualities of those creatures. "The fur of a polar bear is not white, but transparent; the whiteness is due to the reflection of the snow."

"Oh, that's true, how could I forget? Did you read that they have a third eyelid?"

"Yes! Isn't it incredible?"

Both started to exchange curiosities of the animal, their excitement to see the bears were becoming more evident with each said fact; like kids about to go to the fair.

"I can't wait to program the disc!" The eyes of the brunette became bigger and shined with anticipation.

"And I can't wait to try it!" Martin raised his arms impulsively, forgetting why he had his hands hidden. Aviva laughed lightly, later she pointed out one of the hands of the zoologist.

"Hey, for what is the little box?" The object in question was purple of symmetrical dimensions and it was wrapped in golden ribbons.

The co-leader's expression showed an arched eyebrow and his lower lip was a little bit up. He lowered the pointed hand; the "terror" took possession of him and the nerves from moments ago came back, his heart accelerated while he looked for an excuse to hide his initial plan; he quickly hid the hands and his eyes didn't dare to look at the brunette's. "W-what are you talking about, Aviva? I don't have any box, hehe." The blush was obvious in his face.

"Martin, don't try to take me for a fool; I clearly saw you with a box, now I want to know what's in it; it's nothing bad, isn't it?"

Martin knew perfectly that discussing with Aviva would be useless; if she wanted something, she'll do anything to get it; so he just sighed and uncovered the hand with the box, giving it to the inventor and started to explain. "You see, when Chris and I were just starting to look the qualities of the walruses, we found this pearl and I thought that, maybe it wouldn't be bad idea to give it to you."

"Martin, it's really pretty." The inventor said after opening the box.

"Not more than you, precious." The co-leader said that faster than he'd have wanted, even the wink was unconscious.

"Excuse me?" Aviva looked away from the pearl to see the zoologist; a slight blush made presence on her cheeks.

"Aah… w-what was that, Chris?! You want me to help you with another weird experiment? No problem, I'm going there, bro!" The blonde man proceeded to leave a little bit clumsy, which made that he didn't look where he was going, hitting himself against the door frame, he giggled before finally leaving.

The brunette just stayed where she was standing; she still was processing Martin's words and actions, when another feminine voice took Aviva out of her trance, she turned to see the owner of said voice.

"Ooh, it looks like someone has a wooer. ~" Koki -who had overheard the whole conversation- turned her seat to give a mocking look to her friend.

"Hehe, shut up." Aviva laughed a bit before rolling her eyes, she ignored the fact that she was blushing again because of the other's comment.

**The End ~ **


End file.
